1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cover guards and more particularly pertains to a new protective table cover for preventing injuries caused by sharp corners and edges of coffee and end tables.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of cover guards is known in the prior art. More specifically, cover guards heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art cover guards include U.S. Pat. No. 4,582,739 to Givens; U.S. Pat. No. 4,817,902 to Mason; U.S. Pat. No. 3,960,354 to Simikoski; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 207,680 to Pratt; U.S. Pat. No. 3,093,924 to Pompa; WO 96/37127 to Chasan et al.; and EP 0 317 027 A1 to Sluiter.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new protective table cover. The inventive device includes a cover member dimensioned for covering a top of a table. The cover member has a peripheral channel secured around an outer periphery thereof. The peripheral channel hangs over a peripheral edge of the top of the table. The peripheral channel has a supplemental peripheral flap extending outwardly from a lower edge of the peripheral channel. The supplemental peripheral flap has an elastic band secured therein for securement to an underside of the top of the table. A padded strip is disposed within the peripheral channel and extends an entire distance therearound.
In these respects, the protective table cover according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing injuries caused by sharp corners and edges of coffee and end tables.